This invention relates generally to devices which are useful for monitoring fluid pressure in a fluid line and indicating when variations in pressure exceed established limits. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which monitors fluid flow through a resilient tube to detect when there is a partial restriction to fluid flow through the tube. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful in the health care field in combination with an IV infusion pump for the administration of medical solutions to a patient.